


The truth hurts

by MyNameIsian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsian/pseuds/MyNameIsian
Summary: After Dean saw Castiel dying, he realized how much he loved him.





	The truth hurts

Dean's heartbroken.   
The moment he saw the person, his friend, his best friend, his soulmate dying.   
or his something more...   
The moment when Castiel got stabbed in the back from Lucifer with the angel blade and Dea saw the rebilious angel fall on the dirty griound. That was the moment his heart broke. And he realized, that it was something more that he felt for Castiel than friendship. The moment when Castiels wings burned into the ground, the sign, that he's one. ,,Dean and I do share a more porfound bond'' got through his head and all the beautiful things Castiel said to him got through his head.   
,,I won't hurt Dean''   
,,I'll go with you''  
,,I could go with you''   
,,I killed two angels this weeks, so my brothers. I'm hunted, I've rebelled, I did it all of it, for you''   
,,I need you''  
,,I love you''   
And that was the moment, he fall besides Castiel on his knees and tears came up his eyes.   
,,Cas.... I love you too''  
he whispered and a silent tear came out of his eye. He took the hand from his guardian angel and started to cry. Sam ran into the house to jack and Dean knew, he couldn't let Sammy die too, so he ran after him.   
-  
The week after the hunter funeral from Castiel, they sat on the table in the bunker and Dean drank his fifth botttle of beer. ,,Dean... are you okay?'' Dean laughed ,,Oh yeah of course I am okay. We lost Castiel but yeah I'm totally fine'' he looked into the bottle and Sam said ,,Maybe you should stop after this bottle'' Dean laughed ,,I'm not fuvking 19, I can decide how much I'll drink'' ,,Dean you have to get over it'' ,,No Sam! What about Cas?! He maniupulated him, he made him promises and you know what it got him? It got him dead! Nnow you might be able too forget about it, but I can't!'' he yelled at his younger brother. Sam looked at him ,,Please.... Dean...'' ,,Sammy just shut the fuck up you don't know what you`re talking about'' ,,Why?! Yeah I am sad too, but you have to get over him!'' Tears frormed into Dean's eyes, he started to smile and looked at him, as he said ,,The moment he got stabbed, when he fell down. I remembered all the things he said to me, fuck Sammy... I loved him so much'' his smile faded ,,I could have tell him the whole ten years but I am too weak''he looked at his shaking hands and stood up ,,I'm going to bed now...''   
-  
The moment when Castiel called Dean, that he don't know where he is, but that he's alive, made Dean happy. He couldn't believe that he's alive. They sat in the Impala and before they arrived at the place where Cas is, Sammy said to his elder brother ,,Maybe you should tell him about your feelngs'' ,,Sammy just shut up'' Dean said and was lightly blushing. When they where there, Dean got out of the car and walked over to Cas, he didn't think straight at this second, just pulled him at his neck ,,I missed you so much'' and kissed him. Castiel didn't know what to do. His love, the person he loved so much just kissed him. Cas didn't kn ow what to do and in the next moment, he heard a camera noice and Samy saying ,,Oh shit didn't kniw the noice was on'' Dean blushed harder and let go of Castiel ,,I'm Sorry'' Dean whispered and looked at the ground ,,No stop apologizing'' he said and pulled him closer to kiss him. They stood there, kissing and Sam just said ,,Don't wanna interrupt you but just get a room'' Castiel smiled at Dean as they've got apart.   
-  
Cas pressed Dean against the door of his room and the slow and gender kiss started to get sloppy. ,,Fuck I've missed you so much'' Dean said and Castiel kissed his neck and left an hickey. ,,I wanna fuck you so hard till you can't walk tomorrow'' Castiel whispered and Dean pulled away ,,wait a second, I will not bottom'' ,,Dean come on we all know you're a bottom'' Dean wanted to respond but Castiel throw him on the bed and claimed over him and pinned his hands with his angel mojo. ,,Cas let me go'' Dean yelled at him ,,No I will show you how much you're bottom'' he kissed his chest down as he pulled off Dean's shirt.  
Dean P.O.V 

I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and looked up at him, pulling my own shirt off.

Cas smiled and leaned down and kissed at my collar bones and gripped my hips, making me groan "damn, Cas" he hummed and kissed down to one of my nipples and kissed and licked at it. I gasped and tossed my head back and bit at my lip.

I always knew they were sensitive.

He smirked and nipped at it and his hand found my other one and messed with it lightly. Man he was driving me crazy. Next thing I knew he turned me onto my stomach, I gasped loudly not expecting to be manhandled, but now I'm suddenly finding that very hot.

Cas hummed in approval and pulled my pants down along with my shoes and socks, he grabbed my ass through my boxers and I groaned.

Grabbing at the sheets and biting my lip Cas pulled down my boxers and tossed them along with the rest of my clothes, I felt him kiss his way down my shoulders and back, grabbing at my ass and pulling them apart. I groan and looked back at him the best I can, he still has his jeans on but I saw and felt him kiss my left ass cheek which made me blush and twitch a little.

Cas smirked and leaned down quickly and likes from my perineum up to my hole. I gasp loudly and moan lightly, "holy fuck Cas."

He chuckled and kept licking around my hole, dipping his tongue in and loosening me up. I'm a god damn moaning mess. Though some how in my foggy mind I felt a slick finger pressing into me slowly.

Groaning lowly I buck my hips and reached back and grabbed Cas's hair and pulled his head away to flip over onto my back. I look down at him and smirk.

"Come on baby fuck me..." I heard him growl and he slowly moved his finger in and out, making me toss my head back and gripped his hair.

Cas grunted and slowly slicked up a second finger and slid it in along side the first making me hiss lightly. Cas looked up worried, "are you hurting dean?" I look down at him, "Nono baby it feels great just haven't done this in a while... gotta get used to it." Cas nodded slowly and moved his fingers, stretching me out.

I kept groaning and slowly starting moving my hips with his fingers, wanting more, and apparently he took the hint and slowly added a third finger.

Starting to whimper I look down at Cas, "Come baby... fuck... f-fu-fuck yes! Please! FUck me!" Cas smirked and slowly slid out of me making me whine a little, I honestly didn't care how much of a whiny bitch I sound like. The guy who I've been crushing on for years is finally gonna fuck me!

Cas sat up and took is jeans and boxers off, he grabbed the lube and poured it onto his dick, and fuck, this is my first look and hes hung. A good 7-8 inches at lease, though I'm more 7 I've got bigger girth than him for sure.

Cas groaned and moved forward and grabbed my thighs, pulling my ass toward him, he grabbed his cock and lined it up to me, slowly teasing. Grunting and grabbing the back of his neck I pull him down and kiss him hard, whispering "please."

He nods quickly and slowly pushed in, gasping and biting my lip I felt the tip pop in and I groaned, "Je-Jesus Christ!"

"No my names Castiel," he smirked and pushed the rest of the way in, literally taking my breath away as his hips rested against my ass, and the tip of his cock touched my prostate. Once getting breath back I moan loudly, "CAS!"

Cas groaned and slowly stated to thrust, resting his forehead against mine, mingling our breaths, he whispered out, "you feel so good Dean, so good, so tight..." I nod and moved my hips with his.

Getting faster and rougher, our moans growing louder. I was so blissed out, feeling Cas grab my cock and slowly start jacking it I groaned loudly, "Fuck baby! s-swee-sweetheart I'm gon-gonna cum!" he nods frantically "yes... me too... Dean cum."

And right on command I tense up and my mouth drops open in a breathless cry as I cum on Cas's hand and onto my stomach. Tightening up just right I felt Cas slow and tense, groaning as he came into me. The feeling of that, his cum in me was amazing, the living proof that this actually happened.

I panted and went limp, I felt Cas slowly pull out and collapsed on top of me, going limp as well. I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed his head.

I felt him smile against my chest and he moved his head to look up at me, "that was amazing Dean... I hope we get to do that again." I nod and chuckle, "oh yeah baby it most definitely will be happening again... but next time I want you as my official boyfriend while I ride your cock." Cas groan thinking about that mental image, "I'd love to be official with you Dean."

"Good now cuddle me and sleep, you wore me out."

"I thought cuddling was a chick flick mom-..."

"Shadup Cas and just do it."

"Sure Dean, sleep well beloved."

I blushed and grin, "Night baby."


End file.
